primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Anomalies
This is a list of anomaly sites that have appeared in Primeval. Television Series Anomalies Series 1 *Indian Ocean anomaly (Led to the Late Cretaceous period 70 million years ago. The initial anomaly was not shown on-screen but the direct implications of the anomaly are referred to in Episode 1.1. *Forest of Dean anomaly (Led to the Late Permian period 250 million years ago). Appeared in Episode 1.1, Episode 1.6 & Episode 2.1. *Parsons Green Station anomaly (Led to the Late Carboniferous period 325 million years ago). Appeared in Episode 1.2. *Lambeth Baths/Queen Mary Reservoir/Wakefield Road Basement anomaly (Led to the Late Cretaceous period 65 million years ago). Appeared in Episode 1.3. *Matchroom Stadium anomaly (Led to Spaghetti Junction at an unspecified point in time). Appeared in Episode 1.4. *Wimbledon Golf Course anomaly (Led to the Late Cretaceous period 65 million years ago). Appeared in Episode 1.5. Series 2 *Castle Cross Shopping Centre anomaly (Led to the Late Cretaceous period 65 million years ago). Appeared in Episode 2.1. *Inner City Office Block anomaly (Led to the Precambrian period 2,700 million years ago). Appeared in Episode 2.2. *Blue Sky Park anomaly (Led to the Late Pleistocene epoch 30 thousand years ago). The initial anomaly was not shown on-screen but the direct implications of the anomaly occurred in Episode 2.3. *Isle of Dogs anomaly (Led to the Future at some unspecified point). Appeared in Episode 2.4. *Worksite anomaly (Led to the Early Silurian period 418 million years ago). Appeared in Episode 2.5. *M25 anomaly (Led to the Late Pleistocene epoch 30 thousand years ago). Appeared in Episode 2.6. Series 3 *Sun Cage, British Museum anomaly (Led to the Eocene epoch 55 - 38 million years ago). Appeared in Episode 3.1. *Abandoned House anomaly (Led to the Future at some unspecified point). Appeared in Episode 3.2. *West London Hospital anomaly (Led to the Permian period 255 million years ago). Appeared in Episode 3.3. *Christine Johnson's Headquarters anomaly (Presumably led to the Future at some unspecified point). Appeared in Episode 3.4 & Episode 3.9. *Airport anomaly (Led to the Late Cretaceous period 65 million years ago). Appeared in Episode 3.4. *Sir Richard Bentley's Apartment anomaly (Led to the Future at some unspecified point). Appeared in Episode 3.5. *Abandoned War Cabin anomaly (Led to the Pleistocene epoch 30 thousand years ago). Appeared in Episode 3.6. *Junkyard anomaly (Led to the Medieval era 900 - 600 years ago). Appeared in Episode 3.7. *Medieval Forest anomaly (Led to the Cretaceous period 65 million years ago). Appeared in Episode 3.7. *Race Circuit anomaly (Led to the Future at some unspecified point). Appeared in Episode 3.8 and Episode 3.10. *Campsite anomaly (Led to the Eocene epoch 55 - 38 million years ago). Appeared in Episode 3.9. *Future ARC anomaly (Led to the Cretaceous period, 75 million years ago). Appeared in Episode 3.10. *Cretaceous Forest anomaly (Led to the Site 333 epoch 2 million years ago). Appeared in Episode 3.10. Older Novels Anomalies Shadow of the Jaguar *Peruvian Jungle anomaly (Led to the Pliocene epoch 2 million years ago). The Lost Island *Guns Island anomaly (Led to the Early Cretaceous period 120 million years ago). Extinction Event *Oxford Streeet anomaly (Led to the Oligocene epoch 25 million years ago). *Russian Tundra anomalies (Led to the Late Cretaceous period 65 million years ago and the Late Permian era 250 million years ago). Fire and Water *South African Safari Park anomaly. *Maidenhead anomalies. * Anomaly Sites